


Negative Attention

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Growing Up Together, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Aaron doesn’t really know where or when it started.  It’s probably been happening as long as people have been mixing up their names, so basically since birth.  Aaron doesn’t like it when people look at him.  He hates to be the center of attention, especially negative attention.  Andrew really doesn’t care so long as he doesn’t get punished for it.  And so ever since they were children, Andrew would run into a new situation, introduce himself as Aaron Minyard, and proceed to do the most embarrassing thing he could come up with.  At the park, he was the kid who ate worms.  At the one and only church service Tilda dragged them to at age 10, Aaron Minyard is the kid who asked the priest if he was naked under his robes, and stripped down to his underwear because he misunderstood the sunday school teacher when he talked about David dancing naked before the Lord.  The teacher did say to be like David after all.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard
Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779268
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Negative Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApprenticedMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticedMagician/gifts).



> Tumblr fic for the prompt: "im begging you, please stop" - See, I'm thinking karaoke but I'm sure you're thinking cruciatus curse, you angst-feeding creature. Maybe an Andrew/Aaron brotherly piece in a world where they aren't so antagonistic with each other? Like, they grew up in the same house (maybe a terrible one, but the same one).

Aaron doesn’t really know where or when it started. It’s probably been happening as long as people have been mixing up their names, so basically since birth. Aaron doesn’t like it when people look at him. He hates to be the center of attention, especially negative attention. Andrew really doesn’t care so long as he doesn’t get punished for it. And so ever since they were children, Andrew would run into a new situation, introduce himself as Aaron Minyard, and proceed to do the most embarrassing thing he could come up with. At the park, he was the kid who ate worms. At the one and only church service Tilda dragged them to at age 10, Aaron Minyard is the kid who asked the priest if he was naked under his robes, and stripped down to his underwear because he misunderstood the sunday school teacher when he talked about David dancing naked before the Lord. The teacher did say to be like David after all.

Aaron dreaded being sick because if he stayed home from school, Andrew would go to all his classes and cause general mayhem. And it didn’t matter how often Aaron protested, no one believed that sweet Andrew Minyard who was always an angel, a joy to be around, would do all those horrible things.

Tilda probably knew but she didn’t really care so long as they didn’t attract any attention from Child Services and they didn’t wake her up when she was hungover. And Aaron learned not to fight it. At least when Andrew was doing those things, he was keeping all eyes on him. Aaron’s name was in the spotlight but not Aaron himself.

In their grade 8 year, she moved to town. Her name was Katelyn. She was a cheerleader and she was the most beautiful girl Aaron had ever seen. She was nice too. She spoke softly and had a smile for everyone, and those smiles were real. Aaron thought he might be in love.

But Andrew did what he always does. He walked right up to her on the first day, introduced himself by his twin’s name, and handed her a baker’s box filled with beetles. And then Aaron made a mistake. That night, he asked Andrew to leave Katelyn alone. Andrew grinned at him and stepped up his game.

He left a toad in her gym locker and caterpillars in her shoes. He drew hearts and flowers all over her math homework so she had to recopy it, and with every prank he pulled, he signed his brother’s name with a flourish.

One night, a couple weeks after it all started, Aaron struck up his courage and approached his brother. “I’m begging you,” he said. “Please stop.” 

Andrew looked at his brother. “You really like her, don’t you,” he teased.

“How can I even figure that out if she hates me?” Aaron asked.

“Fine,” Andrew sighed. “I’ll tone it down.”

Of course, Andrew toning it down didn’t mean he stopped. It just meant he switched directions. Instead of a toad, he left a bouquet of wildflowers in her locker.

Later that afternoon, while Aaron was studying in the library, he was surprised when Katelyn came and sat down with him at the table.

“Thanks for the flowers,” she smiled shyly.

Aaron blushed bright red. “It wasn’t me,” he mumbled.

“Oh, I know,” she laughed brightly. “You two are nothing alike. He thinks he is being so clever, giving everyone your name. I saw right through it from the start.”

Aaron didn’t think it was possible to blush any harder without bursting into flames but somehow he managed it. “Really?”

“”Really,” she said. “I had my eye on you from the start but I didn’t want to intrude. But then Andrew left me the flowers and I figured you must have talked to him.”

“Oh yeah,” Aaron stammered. “I j…I didn’t want…you seem nice and…”

“So do you want to get ice cream later?” Katelyn grinned.

“Yeah,” Aaron grinned back. “I really really do.”

Say what you want about Andrew. Sometimes he’s not all bad.


End file.
